Tom Edwards
Tom Edwards is a Private in the British army, who, until very recently, served under Lieteunant Sir Nicholas Ealing in the Royal Welsh Fusiliers. Early Life and Family Tom was born in Harlech, Wales in November 1918 but was raised in London by his parents, Philip and Mary Edwards. His mother died when he was at the age of nine and following her death, Phillip died five months later, supposedly of grief. At the age of eighteen Tom Edwards became a student at the world-renowned Cambridge University but at early stages of his tenure there, he started to drink heavily. Having gotten dismissed from university as punishment for his actions, Tom joined the British army soon later and rose to the rank of corporal within a few years. He is mentioned as of having a younger brother, Michael, in A Drink. Little is known about his younger brother, although he is believed to have been killed in the London Blitz and was reportedly nine years old at his death. It was revealed on the 27th of August 2008 that Tom was in fact a father, having introduced his two year old son James to Corporal Rhodri Williams. He is likely to have been the result of Tom's heavy drinking while at Cambridge University and was born in 1937. Demotion For more information see: Let's Fight. Tom challenged Staff Sergeant David Bevan to a fight in the barracks, a fight that would be his undoing. After affectively losing the small confrontation, he shot Bevan in the back in his blind anger, earning him a life-long rivalry with Bevan and a demotion to Private. Personality and Relationships Tom is extremely hot-tempered and violent and is implied as of being a heavy drinker; having been arrested on a number of occasions for being drunken and disorderly. Despite his anger-management troubles, Tom is generally portrayed as a kind, if slightly dim, man but has been prone to spite. His most infamous relationship is with David Bevan, whom he he has shared a fierce rivalry, bordering on hatred, with almost since first meeting eachother. Despite this, they generally keep a civil toungue in their heads and since Edwards' demotion, few actual confrontations have taken place between them, although they are naturally frosty towards eachother. Tom is generally more friendly with David's brother Rhys although the latter has expressed his exhasperation with the private on a number of occasions. Tom also shares a reasonably warm friendship with the medical technician, Jack Daniels although they have come to blows on a couple of occasions. He also holds his old Commanding Officer Nicholas Ealing in high regard, and Ealing has, himself, shown at least some affection for the private, notably upon his incarceration where he paid the bail for his subordinate to go free. His best friend, however, is undoubtedly Corporal Rhodri Williams, the godfather to his son, James. The two are often seen hanging out together and Williams is one of the few ex-Fusiliers never to have come to blows - physically or mentally - with him. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz • • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas Category:Characters of Issuing Orders